Recibi de regalo mis sentimientos!
by kaoru luna love fan
Summary: Un lindo Kaoruluna la mejor pareja del anime, en base al especial de navidad que ¡nadie consige! ni yo uudecide hacer el mio dejen sus comentarios diganme que em falta o si les gusto sayonara y besos!


Se acerca Noche Buena la época de dar y recibir pero la mas importante dar.

Kaoru esta dispuesto a invitar a Luna a una velada en esa epoca pero no sabe como decírselo. Como ya saben Kaoru esta con su trabajo de piloto (de hecho ya ascendió a capitan) y luna como ingeniera espacial en la tierra así que decide ir a visitarla….

Kaoru: luna…

Ayudante: decia algo capitan?

Kaoru: a no nada!! Shingo

A si Shingo y Kaoru se unieron!!! Se encontraron en su planeta de origen y les parecio buena idea trabajar juntos…

Shingo: como no? Capitan otra vez pensando en luna…por ke no vamos a visitarla!!!

Kaoru: no me llames capitan Shingo somos amigos desde hace años y no necesitas esa formalidad

Shingo: esta bien… ¡pero no me cambie el tema!!! Vamos a visitar a luna yo también kiero verla

Kaoru: pero tenemos misiones no creo que podamos…. (desanimado)

Shingo: ya me encarge de eso!!!

Kaoru: te encargaste?

Shingo: si ya pedí permiso jiji tenemos hasta después de Año nuevo si podemos ir?

Kaoru: esta bien.. vamos!!! (lo dijo con algo de frialdad pero por dentro se moría de ganas por verla)

Mientras donde estaba Luna…

Luna: Kaoru…

Chako: Que decias luna?

Luna: a no nada!!! Chako

Chako: si claro otra vez pensando en kaoru

Luna: no es eso si no que los extraño a todos en especial… ( se queda en silencio)

Chako: en especial a Kaoru

Luna: no es que la vez pasada que nos reunimos no vino por su misión a Marte

Chako: Creo que deberías enviarle un mensaje haber como esta?

Luna: si!!! Eso are

Shingo: estamos por llegar capi… kaoru!!!

Kaoru: esta bien

Chako: Oye luna creo que no va a ser necesario que le envies un mensaje

Luna: por ke no Chako

Chako: mira…

Kaoru: ( por la nave) Permiso para aterrizar luna

Luna: Kaoru!!!!!

Ya aterrizada la nave…

Shingo: Luna, Chako!!! Konichiwaa!!!! Como han estado?

Luna: Bien y tu? Que bueno que están aquí!

Kaoru como siempre en un lugar alejado….

Chako: Vamos, vamos kaoru ven para saludar

Kaoru: hola Chako como has estado?

Chako brincando a sus brazos : bien y tu?... (susurrándole al oído) pero creo que deberías saludar a luna también ella te estaba esperando

Kaoru: U///U en.seri..oo O///O

Chako: sip

Kaoru: U////U esta bi..bien

Shingo: ven ven luna para que saludes a kaoru el queria verte le pidio al jefe vacacones para venir a visitarte

Luna U///U de… de.. ver.. verdad

Shingo: si

Luna: de acu..er.. acuerdo U///U

Kaoru: Luna

Luna: Kaoru

Kaoru, Luna: Konichiwwa!!!

Caída estilo anime por Chako y Shingo

Kaoru: bueno… luna creo que ya nos vamos tenemos una mision ( maldita sea solo pideselo)

Luna: esta bien

Kaoru: oye luna te queria decir que…( demonios solo dilo)

Luna: yo te iva a decir ke… (ármate de valor!!!)

Kaoru ,Luna: quieres pasar la navidad conmigo!!!!

Los dos quedaron en un silecio y se sonrojaron bruscamente…

Kaoru: U///U quieres pasarla conmigo la noche buena…?

Luna: 0//0s..si!

Sueno la computadora de luna como una llamada

Luna: Sonó mi computadora

Luna: es una llamada de Howard

Kaoru: y que dice Howard

Howard: Hola luna como has estado? ( aparece Howard con los demás chicos por la espalda)

Luna: Chicos!

Sharla: Hola luna tanto sin saludarte, oye te queríamos decir que o que sorpresa Kaoru esta contigo! No estaran saliendo

Luna: Sha...Sharla!! U///U

Sharla: No te creas, solo bromeaba!

En eso entran Chako y Shingo

Menori: Shingo; Chako Hola!

Shingo: Hola Menori tanto sin verte!

Chako: Hola Menori , oye me dijeron que estas saliendo con Howard nunca me lo imagine

Howard, Menori: Cha… Chako/// Ese no es tu asunto!!!

Luna: Cálmense; Howard, para que era tu llamada?

Howard: A si!, hable con Adam y le conte de Noche buena, me dijo que alli también lo festejan asi que nos invitaron a Sobreviviente para pasarla alli que le parece? Nos vemos el 23 a las 12:00 ya tengo planes!!!

Luna: pero oye howard no crees que debiste decirnos algo antes de hacer planes?

Howard: ke? Ya tienes planes? Con quien?

Luna y kaoru se miraron con cara desanimada

Luna, Kaoru: No

Howard: ok entonces nos vemos adiós ( miro a luna y a kaoru) y no hagan nada malo Chako cuídalos esta bien?

Chako: estaré pendiente

Sharla: Adios luna!

Luna: adiós…

Con Sharla y los demas…

Menori: oigan chicos yo creo ke luna tenias planes

Sharla: si es verdad y parecia que con Kaoru n///n

Menori: si viste como se miraron parecia que iban a salir o algo juntos

Sharla: Howard creo que los interrumpiste

Howard: ehhh? Por que?

Sharla: por que tenian planes juntos

Howard: como lo sabes aparte no dijeron nada

Bell: tiene razón sharla

Menori: así es a si ke ahora vamos a tratar de dejarlo solos esta bien?

Todos: Hai!!

Luna, y kaoru no dijeron nada sobre "sus planes" solo quedaron de acuerdo que iban a asistir…T.T


End file.
